


The Unsolved Murder of Quillson

by burntotears



Series: The Gaming Chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Crossing New Leaf - Freeform, Fluff, Friendly banter, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teasing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a somewhat surprising revelation, Stiles and Isaac begin to navigate their friendship with the knowledge of mutual attraction out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unsolved Murder of Quillson

“Isaaaaaac!” Stiles screamed into the microphone. That was a pretty common greeting for Stiles, so by this point Isaac wasn’t even phased.

“What’s up?” Isaac asked in his normal, more quiet voice. Stiles said long ago that he had to turn up his volume to hear half of what Isaac said, but he was just never one of those types of people that was overly loud. He’d learned through many foster home placements that it was better to just shut up and do what he was told, so that’s what he usually did.

“I need you to open your illustrious gates so that I can sell my oranges,” Stiles sing-songed at him.

“Alright, give me a sec,” Isaac replied, snatching his 3DS from his neatly made bed. 

“Scott is here, by the way,” Stiles added and Isaac’s whole body went rigid. 

“He is?” he asked, trying not to sound intimidated. Scott was Stiles’ best friend since he was crawling around in diapers (so he said) and Isaac knew that he would never fill up Scott’s formidable space in Stiles’ life. Not that he was trying to take Scott’s place, but anyone new coming into Stiles’ life had to be intimidated by that sizeable of a relationship, right? Maybe Isaac was overthinking it.

“Hey, Isaac. Nice to meet you. Heard loads about you, of course. Feels like I already know you,” Scott said. He sounded like he was talking from the other side of the room.

“Scott’s mooching off of my XBox because he’s too cheap to buy his own,” Stiles explained to Isaac.

“Gates are open,” Isaac said, still trying steel his courage. He’d have had to meet Scott eventually, but he was kind of hoping to put it off… until much further down the line. He’d gone over a year already without ever speaking to him, so he had hoped to keep that up. “Well, hey Scott. Same here; feels like I already know who you are since Stiles talks about you so much.”

“Yeah well, you should hear him talk about _you_ ,” Scott began, sounding slightly mischievous. Isaac heard a strangled noise from Stiles and then a loud bang, followed by “Ouch!”

“What the - are you okay?” Isaac asked, sounding far more concerned than he meant to.

“Fine!” Stiles’ voice squeaked and he cleared his throat. “Just hit my elbow on my desk.”

“While waving at me to shut up,” Scott added and sniggered.

Stiles whisper-screamed, “ _Scott!_ ” and it was so loud that Isaac couldn’t hold back a snicker of his own.

“Alright, minding my own business now,” Scott said defensively.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Stiles segwayed, “I finally got my silver fishing rod, dude!” 

“Oh yeah? That’s awesome!” Isaac said, smiling when he saw Stiles’ animated self arriving in his town. “Nice… hair,” Isaac laughed.

“In another life, I know that I was totally a ginger, so I might as well give into my native state of being.”

“Uh-huh,” Isaac nodded, running across his town to greet his friend.

“Holy shit, dude! You got the rest of Link’s outfit?” Stiles asked gleefully when both of their characters were on the screen.

“Yeah, got it today,” Isaac said, clearly proud of himself. But he didn’t really have to be - Stiles sounded proud enough for the both of them.

“You are so awesome! Congrats.”

“Yeah well… I try,” Isaac replied shyly, feeling his cheeks warm.

Stiles scoffed. “ _Please_. You don’t even have to try.”

Isaac heard a noise from Stiles’ end that sounded like Scott was snorting or choking. “Scott, go home if you’re gonna be a dick!”

“I’m not, I’m not! I think it’s… cute.”

Isaac’s eyes were practically bugging out of his head. Had Stiles actually told Scott about Isaac… about their current situation? The humiliation was rolling off him in waves. Scott probably thought Isaac was a complete idiot.

“Fuck you, dude, we’re not being _cute_ ,” Stiles said, just as his character popped a heart emoticon above its head. Isaac grinned stupidly at the tiny screen.

“Isaac, you know that Stiles asked both of our parents-” there were rustling noises on the other end and then Scott groaned just as a thump sounded out in Stiles’ room. “-he asked both our parents if they would foster you!” Scott blurted loudly and quickly, followed by an angry noise from Stiles and another thud.

“W-what? Really? He did?” Isaac was stunned. Stiles had never mentioned anything about that and he wasn’t even sure how to feel about it.

“Dude, it wasn’t a big deal. I just mentioned it in passing, okay, back when you said you were having problems with your foster parents - it just seemed like a good idea at the time. I know it was stupid,” Stiles said, his voice becoming steadily louder as he walked back to his desk. 

“That’s… that’s really cool of you, Stiles. Thanks. Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

“Because he’s embawassed,” Scott teased, speaking in a baby voice. “Stiles is totally nuts about you, man.”

“Scott, _goddammit!_ Fuck you, dude. Get the fuck outta my room!” Stiles sounded so embarrassed and very angry at his friend.

“Hey no, Stiles, it’s fine. He’s just kidding, right?” Isaac tried to lighten the mood a bit.

“No, he’s just being an asshole,” Stiles seethed.

“Alright fine. I’ll leave the lovebirds alone. Nice talking to you, Isaac,” Scott said and a few moments later he heard Stiles’ door open and close again.

“ _Shit_ ,” Stiles breathed out.

“Sorry,” Isaac said quietly.

“Why are _you_ apologizing?”

“I dunno, I just feel bad that he was teasing you and it was bothering you so much.” Isaac wandered aimlessly around his town, feeling useless.

“I… I would’ve told you eventually. I just - when you say it, it sounds really stalkery or something.” Stiles was possibly the quietest that Isaac had ever heard him.

“Stalkery? I don’t think it sounds like that at all,” Isaac replied, still his normal level of quiet. “It’s… nice. It’s _more_ than nice. I mean… to know that you were thinking about me and that you cared enough to try and help me out of a bad situation… you’re a really good guy, Stiles.” If he turned any redder, he could pose as a tomato. 

Stiles made some kind of noise in his throat before words actually left his mouth. “Hey yeah, uh… no problem, man. T-thanks… thanks for saying that. You’re like _way_ nicer than I am though.”

“I dunno about that,” Isaac said, smiling faintly.

“I do,” Stiles hadn’t missed a beat. “You’re the nicest guy I’ve ever known and you put up with me, for some reason, which practically makes you a saint.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Dude, I’m not _that_ nice all the time.”

“Well you are to me,” Stiles said quietly, his voice fond.

“Of course,” Isaac replied in a similar tone. “You’re totally awesome.”

“You’re totally hot,” Stiles said, sounding wistful.

Isaac laughed, trying to play off the compliment that had him blushing like a twelve year-old girl. “Yeah, _right_.”

“I’m serious, Isaac. You are. So you better get used to hearing it and just accept that it’s the truth,” Stiles said forcefully.

“Okay okay. I’ll try.”

“Good. Now feel free to worship at my feet, I totally just made one million bells.” Stiles whooped.

“Seriously? You’re not secretly trading crack in my town, are you?” Isaac joked and had Stiles rolling with laughter.

“You caught me,” he said between fits of laughter. “I’m facilitating the animal drug trade. I’m hoping to get ahold of some bad stuff and get Quillson to overdose and kill himself. He already looks like he’s well on his way anyway, the creepy fucker.”

“You really hate him, don’t you?” Isaac chuckled.

“Yes! Get the fuck out of my town, Quillson, or I’m gonna murder you in your sleep with my axe and plant your head on a pike in my front lawn!”

**Author's Note:**

> The game featured in this installment is [Animal Crossing: New Leaf](http://www.animal-crossing.com/newleaf/).


End file.
